His Betrayal
by ThoseFeelsFromShips
Summary: Walburga never wants to see the face of Abraxas Malfoy again.


_**Disclaimer: If I were J.K. Rowling, Sirius would've lived & there would be cannon Remus/Narcissa in the books. But alas, I am not, & thus don't own the HP franchise. No money is being made from this fic. **_

_**X**_

_***Summer Greengrass is an OC. **_

_**Written for round five of Lamia's Test Your Limits Competition.**_

* * *

><p>The one day Walburga Black was not looking forward to whatsoever was her wedding day.<p>

In general, she hated weddings. She did not like the idea of being 'bonded' for life, as her father said, to someone she either barely knew or did not like.

So as she stood in front of the long mirror, staring at her mother's wedding dress that was altered to fit her curves, she couldn't help but feel absolutely disgusted with the idea of this marriage.

She felt betrayed. Betrayed by her parents, by her brothers, by Abraxas.

When she told her parents how she felt about Abraxas, they completely ignored her feelings. They said that if they could, they would have changed the contract to marry Orion, and have her engaged to Malfoy. But because they couldn't they did not, and left her in a puddle of sorrow in the parlor.

Her brothers did not even try to convince their parents to change. They never looked at her or even tried to comfort her. Alphard occasionally checked on her, but never spoke a word or entered the room entirely.

Most of all, she felt hurt because of Abraxas. Even thinking of his name made her want to gag. He was the one who hurt her most of all, and left her saddened.

He never even tried to ask his parents to rearrange his marriage. His visits to her dorm were decreasing, and the times he did come were short and full of a lingering feeling that Walburga could not put her finger on. He stopped sitting next to her at the table in the great hall, and sat in a new chair in the common room, not making any eye contact with her, as though he was hiding something.

The day she caught him snogging Summer Greengrass in an empty classroom was he day she knew that he was a filthy liar. She could feel her heart being ripped into a million pieces, anger building up inside her system, and she slapped him as hard as she possibly could across his face.

The blonde stormed out of the classroom, tears welling up in her eyes. So, this is what he had been up to. This was the reason their time was so cut short with him of late.

That same night, they had a conversation, one she would never forget.

"Walburga, I'm sorry."

"Save your breath, Malfoy."

"Please, just give me one more chance-" He had said, almost pleading, but was cut off by her shrill voice.

"Why, so you can simply hurt me once more? This little game is one I am _not _willing to play again in the future. I _won't_ forgive you!"

He stayed silent for a few moments, his guilt engulfing the air around them. He knew he had done something inexcusable, and there was no way of getting around it.

"The-the two of you deserve each other." She sputtered out, and she could feel the tears coming again, but willed them to not flow. Black's didn't cry.

With a swift twirl on her heel, she turned and walked up to her dorm, where she laid down on her pillow and softly began to weep.

As she prepared for her wedding, she could remember this all, as she stared outside at the falling snow. She could never get over him. Now she would have to be at her cousin's side, whom she hated.

Orion at least cared for her, but did not wish to be with her. The feeling was mutual. But nothing could be done to undo their betrothal. It was too late to do anything.

Walburga stood up, her posture straight as ever and her face blank of all emotion. She felt hurt, and did not want to take part in this. But did her opinion really matter at this point?

Her father, Pollux, soon came in dressed in the most elegant of dress robes.

"Ready?" He asked, taking her hand as she nodded.

And as they walked down the aisle, Orion facing the minister, she saw the familiar glint of platinum blonde hair in the large audience.

Abraxas was there, and how she wanted to jinx him with all that she had. She wanted to scream, and yell, and ban him from ever seeing her again.

But there was another part of her that was almost grateful that he had come. It was miniscule, but still there.

Pollux handed over the beautiful bride to Orion, who looked rather handsome and well put together.

Orion and Walburga exchanged their well recited and rather monotone vows, and as the couple began to walk back down the aisle, she could feel a single tear escape her stone grey eyes.

The look on Abraxas' face was painful. It would forever be imprinted into her mind, like a stone.

It would haunt Walburga for the rest of her days.


End file.
